SFG 50
}} The SFG 50 is a semi-fictional American sawed-off Sniper Rifle variant of the BFG 50 Sniper Rifle. It is unlocked at rank 75, or it can be purchased with credits. History The SFG 50 is a semi-fictional, sawed-off version of the Serbu BFG 50 rifle. While Serbu does make a carbine version of the BFG, this variant has a 22" inch barrel, which is much longer than the barrel length of the SFG in-game. There also exists a break-action variant known as the RN-50, which has a 22" and 18" inch barrel for the carbine and shorty variant respectively. However, the break-action nature of the weapon does not fit the SFG 50's mode of operation, which is identical to the BFG 50. The barrel length of the SFG 50 is also smaller than the 18-inch option, but it remains the closest current offer Serbu has.RN-50, Serbu.com https://serbu.com/collections/firearms/products/rn-50 Firing the .50 BMG round in a short-barreled or sawed-off rifle is also quite questionable in usage and practicality. Firing the powerful .50 BMG cartridge in such a compact size allows for a high-powered weapon with a fairly small profile, aiding in concealment of the weapon, but the range and recoil of the weapon would be worsened tremendously, limiting its usability. This has been somewhat reflected in-game. It should be noted that there is another reason why a shorter barrel may be preferred. This is because a shorter barrel is stiffer than a longer barrel of equal thickness, allowing the gun to be more mechanically accurate at closer ranges where velocity is not as big of a deal. In-Game General Information The SFG 50 is similar to the Obrez, as both are sawed-off variants of primary sniper rifles. It has the same maximum damage value with its parent, the BFG 50, but has a lower minimum damage value of 88 compared to the BFG 50’s minimum damage value of 95. This means can one-shot kill (1SK) to the head at any range and can 1SK anywhere within its maximum range. However it cannot 1SK to the torso and the limbs at the end of its minimum range. A Laser can be helpful for aiming the SFG 50 at short range because of its large hip fire spread. Due to its single-shot design and reload time, it is not recommended to use the SFG 50 against groups of enemies without some cover. This weapon is useful to have with a personal defense weapon or shotgun for mid-to-long range engagements, thanks to its very high damage. Much like the Obrez when compared to its parent, the Mosin Nagant, the SFG 50 has slower muzzle velocity than the BFG 50; 2000 stud/s compared to the 3000 stud/s of its non-sawed-off counterpart, therefore being slightly better than the Obrez's range in about 1500 stud/s. Usage & Tactics The SFG 50 is a sawed-off, and short-barreled version of the primary BFG 50, and should be used in a similar fashion. The SFG 50 after the content update of 2/1/19 now can only 1SK to the torso at little more than 50 studs. This makes it closer to a pocket intervention that loads one bullet at a time rather than a scaled-down BFG, however equipping any barrel attachment that raises its minimum damage to 91 or above will allow it to 1SK to the torso any range. More importantly, do remember that the weapon lacks a proper barrel, and therefore will spread when shot, which can be crucial in long range engagements. Lower muzzle velocity is another side effect of the missing barrel, so compensating for bullet drop and lead will be required at longer ranges. The SFG 50 sports a default scope (the same as the BFG 50), a trait that is shared with no other secondary weapon. This can serve to help or harm the user, depending on the user's playstyle. If one wishes to sacrifice reliability in medium ranged combat, or even close-quarters-combat (CQC), then the scope will hinder the player's ability to efficiently use this weapon in aiming down sights (ADS), and hip firing is not an advised option either, as the SFG 50 produces even more spread. If, however, one would wish to use this weapon as a backup weapon against any threat at ranges that are too far away to effectively deal with using their primary. The SFG 50 still has spread, so it should not be relied on for extreme ranges. Conclusion The SFG 50 is a pocket one-shot Intervention that can deal a tremendous amount of damage, being able to kill an opponent at 50 studs regardless of body part and a single headshot at any range. The SFG 50's default scope also help it perform better at long range, and can be traded out for any other optic if one wishes for a better field of view (FOV) or to evade having to steady their shot. Like all sniper rifles, it performs poorly in close range due to its slow rate of fire (RoF). The spread and poor muzzle velocity make it difficult to use at long range, however, and should not be relied on to effectively counter every long-range threat. Pros & Cons Pros: * High effective range for a secondary. * Default 10x scope. * Much more mobile than the BFG 50. * Very high damage at all ranges. * Highest penetration in-game. * Draws ammunition from sniper rifles. Cons: * Single-shot weapon, must reload after every shot. * Moderately long reload time. * Has less than half the reserve ammunition of the BFG 50. * Slowest ADS speed of all secondaries. * High bullet spread when hip firing and medium spread when ADS. * Lower muzzle velocity than most other sniper rifles, resulting in more bullet drop. * Cannot one-shot to the torso at longer ranges. Trivia * The SFG 50 was the second semi fictional weapon to be added into Phantom Forces, but the first able to be equipped to a user's loadout. * The SFG 50 is the only secondary weapon that has a stock and a default sniper scope. ** However, the Sawed Off, G17 and G18 also have a stock in the form of an unlockable attachment; the Sawed Off's known as the Boom Stock, and the G17 and G18 both share the Glock Stock. * The name 'SFG' could be a joke about the size and name of its parent gun, the BFG or Big F***ing Gun, making the SFG the Small F***ing Gun. * The SFG 50's model has a Muzzle Brake at the end of the barrel, however, this is cosmetic. ** Furthermore, when attaching a muzzle device, the attachment will be inside the SFG model's muzzle brake. ** This trait is shared with the BFG 50. * The SFG 50 is the only gun in the game with lowercase lettering in the kill-feed, emphasizing the joke of it being small. **Despite the joke of the weapon being small, it is still the largest secondary in the game. It is as large or larger than most PDWs (except the MP5SD and MP5/10), carbines (except the M4, M4A1 and AK12C), and even some assault rifles (All AUG assault rifles, FAMAS G2, L85A2 ,and M231). ** The pick up text of the SFG 50 is also lowercase. * The SFG 50 is the second secondary 'Sniper' in-game, the other being the Obrez. * The SFG 50 is the third sawed-off weapon in-game, the other two being the Obrez and Sawed-Off. * When equipped with Armor Piercing, the SFG 50's penetration level is increased to 15 studs, the highest in-game. * In the 2/1/19 Content update, the SFG 50 had its minimum damage reduced from 95 to 85, and its torso multiplier to 1.15. This nerf made it so it no longer one-shot kill to the torso past 223 studs. References Category:Weaponry Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Other Secondary Weapons Category:Fictional Weapons